Opening/Our Story Begins (Pazuladdin version)
Fanfiction Studios Present.... Pazuladdin (We open in a hot desert, where a figure riding on a camel is on his way somewhere. He is an old man with a white beard and wearing a blue wizard outfit, holding some sort of stick. His name is Merlin, the world's most powerful wizard. As he rides, he begins to sing) Merlin: Oh I come from a land From a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense And the heat is intense It's barbaric But hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down Stop on by Hop a dragon and fly To another Dreamrabian night (Merlin and his camel arrived at their destination: The city of Dreamgrabah. Merlin continued singing as he and his camel passed by people and stuff) Merlin: Dreamrabian nights Like Dreamrabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Dreamrabian nights 'Neath Dreamrabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes (Merlin's camel is soon out of breath and collapses. Merlin gets off and dusts himself off any sand on him. He then noticed us readers and smiled) Merlin: Ah, hello and good evening, my young friends. Please come closer. (The camera went too close and slams Merlin in the face) Merlin: (Annoyed) Not that close! (The camera pulls out a bit) Merlin: Very good. (Clears throat) Welcome to Dreamgrabah. City of mystery, and enchantment, and the best stuff this side of the Josephine River! (Merlin waves his wand and a selling stand with a bunch of stuff to sell appeared. The wizard then stood behind it) Merlin: Come look here. Take a look at this. (Merlin takes out a product) Merlin: This is a new product. Combination hookah and coffee maker. Also makes Julienne fries. (Merlin demonstrates to us. Merlin smiled as he tapped the machine on the side of the stand) Merlin: It will not break, it.... (He tapped the product too hard and it broke in his hands, much to his annoyance) Merlin: It broke. (Merlin threw the broken machine away and took out some kind of Tupperware) Merlin: Ah, my, my. I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Muerte Sea Tupperware! Listen! (Merlin opened the Tupperware and blew a raspberry) Merlin: (Chuckles) Still good. (The camera moves to leave. Merlin saw this and ran to stop the camera) Merlin: Wait, wait! Do not leave yet! (The camera stopped as the wizard grinned) Merlin: I can see now you wanted to see the exceptionally rare. I think you may be able to consider.... This. (Merlin takes out a purple lamp from his pocket) Merlin: Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. It appears what is not outside, but what is inside that counts. (The camera tried to leave again, but Merlin stopped it once more) Merlin: This isn't any ordinary lamp! This one lamp once changed the lives of a young man and his gang. The young man and his gang who, liked this lamp, are more than what they seemed. (Whispering) The Diamonds in the Rough. (The camera stopped, like it's interested. Merlin smiled at that) Merlin: Ah, want to hear the tale, correct? (After the camera nodded, Merlin smiled softly and takes some sand from the ground) Merlin: It begins on a dark night. (Merlin throws the sand into the sky which forms stars as he narrated) Merlin: (Voice-over) Where a dark man and his goons wait, with a dark purpose. (We then see a dark-looking man waiting on a horse with six men, four creatures, and a woman in the desert as the story begins. The dark-looking man is a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, a vampire-type Digimon. The woman with him is a pale skinned woman with white hip length hair and is wearing a red sleeveless dress with a matching short scarf-like cape, a red and purple striped tall hat with a spider-shaped brooch in the middle, dark purple sunglasses, a purple belt, purple spider web-designed arm gloves, and purple boots. She is Arukenimon, a spider woman-type Digimon with the power to transform into her true monstrous spider-type Digimon form and Myotismon's henchwoman. The first man with them is a slate gray skinned man with yellow eyes and is wearing a blue jacket with yellow buttons and gray sleeve rims, dark gray gloves, a blue hat with a gray belt around it and yellow buttons, blue pants, and dark grey shoes, and is carrying a silver cane with a red jewel on top. He is Mummymon, Arukenimon’s partner and Myotismon's henchman and he also has the power to transform into his true mummy-type Digimon form. The second man with them is a gray skinned man with blue flames as his hair that turn red when angry, for he is temperamental at times, yellow eyes, and is wearing a dark gray, black, and slate gray short-sleeved Greek robe with a small gray skull button holding it closed and on the ground where his feet is supposed to be is some swirls of black smoke acting as his feet. He is Hades, Myotismon's partner and Lord of the Underworld who talks smooth-like like a negotiator on deals and sometimes speaks in sarcasm. The third man with them is a muscular humanoid penguin with black and white feathers, slate blue feathers on the head, and a dark orange beak with a red tip on the nose, pale orange webbed feet, and is wearing a red cape, and black pants with a light lavender sash with a yellow buckle. He is Drake, Myotismon's second partner and a mediocre lady's man. The fourth man with them is a teenage boy whose face almost looks like Sora's, but with black spiky hair, yellow eyes, and almost pale skin, and wearing a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black and red vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes wore a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas, Myotismon's third partner. The fifth man with them is a black, purple, and white crystal-like hedgehog that almost resembled Shadow the Hedgehog, but lacking a mouth, and has red eyes, green reptile-like pupils. He is Mephiles the Dark, Myotismon's fourth partner. The last man with them is a huge purple, green, and gray orb-shaped robot with purple electrical arms and legs and a huge image face of George Lopez. He is Mr. Electric, Myotismon's fifth partner. The first creature with them is a small bat-like creature with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead strumming his nails on the desk in annoyance. He is Demidevimon, Myotismon's third henchman who normally loses his temper and acts as his spy. The second creature is a chubby purple demon imp with a tiny red nose, dark purple tiny demon horns on his head, a dark purple demon tail and wings, with the right side wing having a chomp mark, and yellow eyes. He is Pain, Myotismon's fourth and Hades’ first henchman. The third creature is a skinny bluish green imp with a long thorn-like nose, pointy ears, a dark bluish green demon tail, and yellow eyes. He is Panic, Pain’s partner and Myotismon's fifth and Hades' third henchman. The last creature with them is a short brown-furred bat with a somewhat crippled left wing, yellow eyes, red eyebags around the eyes, and wearing a purple turtleneck tanktop, a violet and light violet scarf around his neck, black pants, a gray shoe on his left foot, a brown wooden peg leg in place of his right foot, and sometimes wore a black newsboy cap. He is Fidget, Myotismon's sixth henchman who normally acts nice at times and is treated like a punching bag at times. They waited as another figure on a horse appeared and rode up to them. The rider of that horse got off and glared at Myotismon and his men. He is a 30 year old man with short crewcut-like black and gray hair, a tiny black skinny mustache, and wearing a yellow long-sleeved hunter shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown taped wristbands, a red neck tie, a brown belt loop around the torso, a brown belt around the shirt, dark yellow pants, and brown and light brown shoes, and sometimes carried a two-barrel gun. He is Clayton, a bounty hunter they hired to help them with something) Myotismon: (Calmly angry) You are late. Clayton: Forgive me for my tardiness, Myotismon, Hades, Vanitas, Mephiles, Drake, and Mr. Electric. Vanitas: Do you have it? Clayton: I have to shoot down a few men, but I got it. (Clayton pulls out a half of a gold scarab stone. Myotismon reached for it, but the hunter pulled it back and smirked evilly as he held his hand out) Clayton: Remember our deal. Treasure first. (But before Clayton blinked, Demidevimon rolled his eyes in annoyance and flew past him, snatching the half scarab from him) Clayton: Hey! (Demidevimon then hands Myotismon the half) Myotismon: Calm down, Clayton. You'll get what's coming to you. Drake: (Chuckling) What he said. Demidevimon: You can bet that money! (Myotismon pulls out the other half of the scarab. After he connected them to form a whole scarab, the scarab came to life, glowed, and flew out of Myotismon's hands. It flies around, and then zipped out further into the desert) Hades: Quickly! Myotismon: Follow it! (Vanitas got on his Keyblade like a hoverboard while Myotismon, on his horse, and his men and Clayton, on his horse, then goes in the pursuit of the flying scarab) Mr. Electric: Charge! Faster! (The medallion continued to fly on until it stopped by a big dune. It then became halves again and dug right into the sand itself. It soon made two glowing lights in the sand. Suddenly, the dune began to rise up and, as the horses stopped upon arrival, the dune transformed into a giant head that looks like a tiger. After the horses ran off in fright after the villainous group got off and watched, the tiger head then opened its mouth) Myotismon: Yes! After all these years of searching. The Cave of Wonders. Arukenimon: I know how interested you are. Clayton: I don't believe it. (Myotismon grabs him) Myotismon: Now remember, Clayton, get me and my men the lamp. You can have the treasure for all we care, but the lamp is ours. (Clayton chuckled evilly as he goes to the cave's entrance, which is the tiger head's mouth) Fidget: That's right, get him the lamp, Clayton! Demidevimon: (To Clayton) We'll be here if you need us! (Whispering to Myotismon) Where did we have to get this idiot? (Myotismon and his men shushed him and they continued to look on. Clayton reached the entrance and is about to enter. But before he could step in, the tiger head roared, pushing him back. Clayton looked and gasped upon seeing the tiger head speak) Tiger head: Who dares disturb my slumber? Clayton: (Nervously) Oh. Just me. Clayton. A humble hunter. Tiger head: Know this. Only people with pure hearts can enter here. Those people whose worth lies far within. The Diamonds in the Rough! (The last words echoed everywhere. Clayton gave a nervous look towards Myotismon and his men, who just frowned) Myotismon: Well? Hades: Move it! (Clayton gulped a bit and then entered the mouth again. He reached the steps that lead down further. Clayton closes his eyes, put one foot on one step, and waited. When nothing happened, Clayton sighed in relief and is about to move on again, when the tiger head roared again. Clayton screamed in fear and tried to run away. But the tiger head closed with him still inside. The dune then began to fall back to normal sending sand and wind everywhere knocking Myotismon and his men down. The two scarab halves then fell out and stopped glowing) Tiger head: Seek thee out the Diamonds in the Rough. (After those words echoed a bit, things are back to normal. Well, sort of. Demidevimon got up and shook himself angrily while he and the others recovered in either anger or calm anger) Demidevimon: I don't believe it! Arukenimon: I just don't believe it! Fidget: We are never going to get our hands on that lamp. (Shrugs) Oh, well! We tried. (Vanitas punches him in annoyance) Vanitas: We're not giving up now! Mummymon: He's right! Mr. Electric: I feel like bolting bolts now that I'm ticked off! (Mr. Electric then grabbed the scarab halves and gave them back to Myotismon who accept them calmly) Myotismon: Patience. Clayton was obviously not the worthy one the cave expected. Demidevimon: (Sarcastically) Oh, geez! That's a surprise! Pain: Unbelievable. I think Panic and I are going to die from that surprise! Panic: Definitely not good! Fidget: Then what are we going to do? We got a big problem, a big problem that.... Vanitas: SHUT UP!! (Fidget yelped from Vanitas' shouting and then quieted down as Myotismon and the others looked on in thought) Myotismon: True. Only one person or more people like the one with pure hearts can enter. We must find the ones, those Diamonds in the Rough. (They then started thinking it over) Coming up: A certain young street rat and his gang evade the palace guards after stealing a loaf of bread. Then later, after they encounter another prince and his six brothers heading to Dreamgrabah's palace to woo the princess, her sister, and cousins, they think over their own dreams of being rich and living in a palace. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes